


【龙龄】谁能与我共逍遥

by Margarita9088



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarita9088/pseuds/Margarita9088





	【龙龄】谁能与我共逍遥

BDSM梗，五十度灰梗

子！总裁！九龙/大教堂！（伪）记者！九龄（斜线前后有区别）

没看错，就是d受小号攻，神经病脑洞，极度OOC，只是摇摇车设定，并不是完整的文

大楠是娱乐圈当红炸子鸡，不仅自己是男模一哥，还成立了工作室，签约的艺人模特也都是个顶个的潜力股。九龄是临毕业的摄影专业学生，顶替自己生病的室友来给九龙做采访。

采访过程中，九龄敏锐地发现了九龙是子的本质，小小的调戏了一番。九龙则提出想要包养九龄，九龄在一番欲拒还迎后签署了协议，成为他的大教堂。

九龄穿着黑色衬衣和西裤，扣子解开露出漂亮的锁骨，手中端着一杯红酒，稳稳坐在沙发上。九龙全身只有脖子上带着黑色的皮质项圈，跪在地上，头枕着九龄光裸的腿上，双手被红绳绑在身后。

九龄踢开他，让他跪远一点，不许靠着，又用脚轻踩他的性器，将他挑逗到硬。他一直注视着九龙，修长的手指从唇边滑下脖子，微微喘气，却又残忍地命令九龙“不许哭！我教过你什么？做个乖孩子。”

这时门铃响，九龄吻吻大楠，舌头勾了下他的舌，一触即离，然后用手指贴住他的唇，阻止他凑上来的举动，“跪好，别动，别发出声音”他起身去玄关和人交谈，甚至还将人带到饭厅谈话，而一墙之隔，视线盲区，九龙赤裸着跪在地上，忍耐着，而旁边的谈话越来越小声，甚至他听不到九龄的声音了，不安感和不适越来越明显，直到快要忍不住违背命令时，九龄回来了。

九龄笑着，同样跪下去，伸手摸摸他的头，安抚地捧着他的脸轻吻他，吻从额头沿至下巴，他伸手解开他的红绳，含着他的耳垂，说“乖孩子，别动。我给你奖励。”然后他舔过九龙脖子，胸膛，来到小腹。九龙忍不住挺了一下腰，九龄不悦的压住，抬眼看他，“我说过什么？”九龙瞬间红了眼眶。他咬了一口王九龙，‘我不希望今晚再有第二次。否则我就将你绑起来一整晚。’他喝了一口红酒，然后整个含住了九龙。九龙脖颈向后仰去，露出诱人的弧度，手指死死抓住身下地毯的长毛，以此抑制触碰九龄的渴望。他浑身发烫，声音沙哑的喊着大教堂的名字，快要被快感逼至绝望，才听到九龄轻声的许可“射吧！”并伴着他再一次的深喉，九龙射进他的嘴里。

九龄呛咳了一下，但毫不在意的咽下去，起身脱掉了裤子，九龙的衬衣刚好遮住他的臀，他将九龙推倒躺在地上，然后跨坐上来。九龙手肘撑起来，看着他拿过润滑剂挤在手上，然后探向身后，多余的冰凉的液体滴在他的下身，激得他立刻再次有了反应。

九龄扩张着自己，圆圆的眼睛染上浓浓的雾气，他急切地塞进三根手指，划过体内的敏感点，不受控制的发出一声呜咽。他的烟嗓因为刚才的行为更加沙哑“乖孩子，做得很好。”他撑着九龙的小腹，然后缓缓坐下去将性器吞进去。他随着自己的心意骑乘，让每一次撞击都触到他的敏感点，将吻肆意落在九龙身上，但是依旧残忍的不允许九龙触碰自己，直到九龙发出一连串的胡言乱语的哀求，才终于伸出左手拉过九龙紧拽着地毯的手，与他十指相扣，将脸埋在他的颈窝，舔吻他的动脉“九龙，可以了，来拿你的奖励。”


End file.
